


it's pathetic

by hotchrocket



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchrocket/pseuds/hotchrocket
Summary: Spencer doesn’t drink.Okay, maybe sometimes he does.Maybe sometimes his particularly attractive co-worker is across the room under the dim lighting of the bar, and he needs a little liquid courage to calm his nerves.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	it's pathetic

Spencer doesn’t drink.

Okay, maybe sometimes he does.

Maybe sometimes his particularly attractive co-worker is across the room under the dim lighting of the bar, and he needs a little liquid courage to calm his nerves.

Except tonight, he doesn’t just need a little. The team is standing around a small bar; a little spot in downtown D.C. that Garcia knew about. They’re celebrating a rare success, leaving a case with no casualties and an unsub in custody. Nights like this one didn’t happen often enough.

At their table, Luke is telling a story about his high school years. He’s saying something about him and his buddy getting into trouble with the strict nuns at school, but Spencer can’t focus on the words. He’s busy with more important things, like watching Luke’s lips perk up at the memory, the cute little wrinkle in his forehead he gets when he smiles…

_His arms. God his arms. ___

____

__

_Stop! I’m being rude. I...man. I need another drink. ___

____

__

____

He starts on his second visit to the bar when a hand taps his shoulder.

_Shit. ___

__

__“Hey, Reid. Follow me.” Tara hiccups, walking him over to the bar, “We don’t have to talk about it, but let’s sit. This one’s on me.” Even wasted, Tara was one of the keenest profilers he’d ever met._ _

__

__“It’s not serious,” Spencer laughed. “Tonight I’ve just been…”_ _

__

__Spencer doesn’t even notice that he’s stopped talking when his eyes trail over to Luke. Across the room, he’s laughing at something Emily just said, nearly bent over holding his stomach. It’s like the entire bar is empty, and there’s a shining spotlight on the man. He’s the only person in the room._ _

__

__A smile develops on Tara’s face, patting Spencer on the arm and hauling him back to the significantly less-pleasant reality._ _

__

__“Let’s get you another drink.”_ _

_____ _

__It’s after Spencer’s third pink, fruity concoction that he and Tara really get into it. Not the heavy, sad stuff, but the embarrassing and funny stories that were unfortunately abundant in both of their youths._ _

_____ _

__“...and his mother was there. His mother!” Tara all but shouts, wiping her eyes. “In the room the entire time! Nothing rated-R happened, and she was dusting with headphones on, thank God, so she couldn’t hear anything.”_ _

__

__They can barely breathe between laughter, partially due to the excessive amount of alcohol in their systems, but also due to the tales they had to tell. While they’re both far from sober and far from solemn, Spencer is glad he can bond with Tara on subjects other than academia. He loves having intellectual conversations with someone in his playing field, but it’s also nice to talk about nothing. He really trusts Tara._ _

__

__As he downs his fifth cocktail, he leans in closer to her._ _

__

__“Psssstttt! Hey, ” Spencer whispers, at a comedically loud volume. “Hey Tara, I have a secret,” he giggles._ _

__

__He can’t help but look back over at the table, where only Luke, Rossi, Emily, and Garcia remain; JJ and Matt are long gone with their families at home. He turns back to the older woman, as she continues to snicker._ _

__

__“Hey, what? What’s your big secret?” She nudges his side. She knows._ _

__

__“I think Agent Alvez,”_ _

__

__Tara cackles at the use of his proper title._ _

__

__“Hey, stop! I, I really-- I like-- I think Agent Alvez is very handsome,” he finally chokes out. After a moment, the dopey grin falls from his face, sobering him._ _

__

__

___Oh God. ____ _

___ _

__

__

___ _

___He knows he shouldn’t have said it. He’s not out to anyone on the team but Garcia, and this is not the way he wanted anyone to find out. Is he a teenager? Can he really not contain his childish crush? Yes, it was evident that Tara knew something was up, but what if he was wrong? What if she had no idea? Either way, having a stupid crush on a team member is beyond inappropriate! What if she--_ _ _

___ _

___His thoughts are interrupted by a gentle hand placing itself over his._ _ _

___ _

___“Why do you look so scared?” Tara chuckles quietly._ _ _

___ _

___The concerned look doesn’t leave his face. He swallows hard._ _ _

___ _

___“Hey! Dude! I don’t care! I don’t care,” she assures him._ _ _

___ _

___An exhale of relief leaves his lips, a smile following soon after._ _ _

___ _

___“But Alvez... really?” She continues, stirring her since-forgotten drink._ _ _

___ _

___Spencer meets her gaze again._ _ _

___ _

___“Hey!” he gasps, playfully hitting her arm._ _ _

___ _

___“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. He’s a great guy, we both know that. A really, really great guy. And so are you! You’re a catch, Reid. I say go for it.”_ _ _

___ _

___“No-o-o-o. No way. I mean, look at me...” he waves his hands from head-to-toe, “and now look at him! It’s pathetic. Besides all that, he’s straight!”_ _ _

___ _

___At that remark Tara goes silent. She slowly brings her cup to her lips, turning away from Reid with a smirk._ _ _

___ _

___“Mmmmm-hmmmm...”_ _ _

___ _

___Spencer’s eyes widen. He whips his head back to the woman next to him._ _ _

___ _

___“Tara...” he mumbles. She just darts her eyes from Spencer to Luke._ _ _

___ _

___“Tara, are you sayi- Be serious with me. Oh my God. Did he-? Tara, oh my God. I- Tara I swear--”_ _ _

___ _

___She hands the bartender her card, paying the tab._ _ _

___ _

___“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Reid. You might wanna have that conversation with Agent Alvez,” She gets up, walking back over to the table._ _ _

___ _

___“Tara! Wait! I-” he follows her nervously to the rest of the team._ _ _

___ _

___“Reid! Man, we were wondering where you went all night!” Luke beams, patting him on the back. “Well, glad you’re back. I actually had a question about that book you recommended to me earlier...”_ _ _

______ _ _

___Tara smiled, watching as Spencer rambled about the genius of Ray Bradbury, and Luke hung onto every word._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! i wrote this in under an hour, it came to me before i went to sleep! forgive me if it's a little all over the place. this is actually my first work on this account! i hope everyone had a great thanksgiving!


End file.
